Fin de carrera
by sini.niwa.4
Summary: Un joven universitario lleva una vida triste, en la que nada le va bien, odia la monotonía en la que vive, pero, un día, sin previo aviso, esa monotonía se rompe debido a un profesor, que no solo quiere ser su enseñante en la universidad. Atención, hay sexo chicoxchico, si eres sensible o reacci@ a este tipo de relaciones da marcha atrás. Disfrutenlo.


**_Capítulo 1_**

Era una mañana como otra cualquiera, levantarme antes de que sonara el despertador, desayunar alguna tontería y salir hacia la universidad; el coche que tengo arranca como un moribundo; de camino recojo a mi amiga Yui.

- ¡Hi!- me dice animada pero, a la vez, somnolienta – Maldita lluvia…

Tiene razón, maldita lluvia, malditas nubes torrenciales que oscurecen aún más mi día… Sigo mi camino, Yui me habla de sus cosas de camino de camino a la universidad. Otro día más sin nada nuevo en la universidad… mi horario es el mismo día tras día… Sin ninguna novedad… o eso pensaba, un nuevo profesor acaba de entrar en el aula… ya tocará cambio… aunque no recuerdo que hayamos terminado el primer bloque de la asignatura…

- Hola chicos, soy el profesor Sasori Hirakawa, voy a sustituir al señor Satou debido a que estará indispuesto unos días por una enfermedad- Es muy alto, tiene el pelo totalmente negro, corto, pero no está rapado… tiene un flequillo bastante largo, - No os preocupéis, pese a mi nombre, no os voy a picar- ¿De qué se ríe?, aún no pude verle los ojos, tiene esa sonrisa tan despreocupada en la cara… me irrita…- Espero que nos llevemos bien- veo cómo las niñatas de clase se les cae la baba ante él, que penoso… no es más que otro profesor, no tiene nada de particular, solo es otra persona que viene aquí día tras día a enseñarnos, solo que este es muy joven- Me gustaría que os presentaseis, que os levantéis y me digáis a mí y al resto de la clase vuestro nombre, gustos, aficiones…, así no solo os conoceré mejor yo- ¿De qué habla?... esto es ridículo…- Bien, empecemos por…- Se me ha quedado mirando… Sus ojos… ¿Cómo? Son uno azul y uno rojo…- La… la primera fila de la izquierda, empezad por el primero por la izquierda e id presentándoos de izquierda a derecha, fila por fila- ¿Qué? ¿A qué vino eso? Eso me deja a mi como el último en presentarme… en fin supongo que mejor para mí. Todos se levantan y hacen una pequeña presentación de ellos tal y como ha dicho el profesor… saben que no tienen por qué hacerlo y lo hacen, como si fuesen unos borregos que quieren satisfacer a su pastor. Ridículo…- Bien, el último, por favor, levántate y preséntate a tus compañeros- no deja de mirarme… con todos los demás esbozaba una sonrisa y con migo pone ese semblante tan serio… ¿qué le pasa a este tío?

- Soy…- me levanto a regañadientes, intentando que mi pelo me tape la cara, pero hace poco me recorté el flequillo y a penas me tapa las cejas- Hikaru Niwa- Tras eso me siento de golpe, lo que me hizo soltar todo el aire que llevaba dentro en un fuerte suspiro que, denoto, que se escuchó en todo el aula.

- Carai… al menos dinos tus gustos y aficiones ¿no?- ¿De qué va este tío?

- No tengo por qué decirlos.- Idiota…

- Bueno, todos tus compañeros lo han hecho, estás siendo un poco irrespetuoso con ellos.- Todos me miran…

- ¡Tchi!... Tampoco les he prestado atención- Ridículo…- Además, tú tampoco has dicho nada más que tu nombre, si la cosa es como has dicho… tú también estás siendo irrespetuoso.- Se me acaba de escapar una risa maliciosa.- No tengo por qué hacer algo que no quiero cuando ni si quiera tú has hecho.- qué me pasa?- Y si no vamos a dar clase hoy…- Me irrita…- Recogeré mis cosas y me marcharé.

- De acuerdo, no esperaba menos de ti Niwa.- ¿Qué? Lo dice como si me conociese de toda la vida… idiota.- En fin, vamos a comenzar con la clase, aún tenemos media hora asique nos dará tiempo a algo, pero antes, mis aficiones son…- ¿Qué dice?- La lectura y la escritura, pero nunca dejo muy de lado los videojuegos.- ¿De qué se ríe… yo prefiero dibujar que escribir pero… en eso es igual que yo, aunque yo solo leo manga… y los libros que me interesan son pocos…- Me gusta la velocidad, pero nunca excedo el límite permitido.- No puede ser…- Los videojuegos me encantan… y el resto de cosas ya son más privadillas, en cuanto a la comida… como de todo, pero prefiero verdura a carne, me chifla el picante y, aunque odie el Aguacate, el guacamole me gusta bastante.- Este idiota tiene mis mismos gustos…- Aunque hay cosas que odio como la miel o la coliflor.- ¡VENGA YA!- Y ahora…- Se me ha quedado mirando…- empecemos con la clase.- ¿Por qué me sonríe?

Las horas pasan, pero, es raro, me he enterado de todo lo que ha explicado. El tiempo sigue pasando y, finalmente, las clases terminan. Todo el mundo recoge sus cosas, y yo, como siempre, soy el más lento, por lo tanto, el último en salir. Seguramente lo haga a propósito sin darme cuenta… intento atrasar todo lo posible la vuelta a mi piso… El Sr. Hirakawa aún sigue en el aula, se me está acercando… ¿Qué querrá ahora?

- Niwa, ¿podrías venir a mi despacho ahora? Me gustaría… tener una pequeña tutoría contigo.- ¿De qué se ríe?

- Si tiene algo que decirme… dígamelo aquí.

- Las tutorías son el los despachos, asique te espero en el mío, está en la zona de sedimentología.

- …- Se puso muy serio… quizás me haya pasado, sigue siendo un profesor después de todo.- ¿A qué hora?

- Así me gusta.- Está acercando su mano… ¿qué…?- Te espero allí dentro de una hora.- ¿¡M… ME ESTÁ ACARICIANDO LA CABEZA!?

- L… le agradecería que no volviese a tocarme si no es preciso.- Aparto su mano sin ninguna contemplación, que sea un profesor no le da derecho a tocarme así…

- Claro, perdona.- ¿De qué se ríe?... me irrita demasiado.

Tras eso, ambos abandonamos el aula y nos separamos en el Hall, yo fui a una pequeña tienda muy barata que hay cerca de la universidad para comprarme algo de comer, lo que sirven en la cafetería no me gusta y no he comido nada desde las 7:00. Estoy bastante cansado… y ahora tengo que ir al despacho de este tío… Voy al baño, allí me miro en el espejo mintras me lavo las manos, mi pelo, de color óxido, está bastante sucio, y está perdiendo el alisado… pero da igual, es viernes, luego me lo lavaré.

Pronto pasó la hora y, justo a tiempo, me encuentro frente a su despacho, no fue difícil encontrarlo, siempre suelo ser muy puntual, eso de tener que esperar es algo que me desquicia… pero hacer que alguien me espere me resulta igual de malo. Llamo a la puerta… pero nadie responde, vuelvo a llamar y… nada…

- ¡Ah! Lo siento, lo siento- Me… me ha asustado… ¿cuándo llegó? Se puso detrás mía y no me di cuenta…- Vamos pasa, pasa- Vaya despacho… en lugar de libros hay mangas… ¿esta es su lectura? Algunos tomos son de yaoi… ¿debería preocuparme?- Quiero serte sincero, mi primera impresión de ti ha sido… indescriptible… eres tal y comopensaba…- ¿Qué?

- Tengo cosas que hacer, si me ha traido para decirme cosas sin sentido me vo…- Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, su mano la bloqueó con un sonoro golpe. Su brazo, situado encima de mí, evita que pueda abrir la puerta, y su dirección, me hace saber que se encuentra justo detrás de mi… De pronto… comencé a notar su aliento en mi oreja…

- No se debe interrumpir a la gente cuando habla, y menos si es un profesor. ¿No querrás que te aplique un correctivo, verdad?- ¿QUÉ?

- D… déjeme ir.- me doy la vuelta, encontrándomelo de cara… está cerca… muy cerca…- S… señor Hirakawa… me tengo que ir…- Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, me cogió de la muñeca y me puso contra el escritorio… con una luxación perfecta en mi brazo… evitando que pudiese moverme…- ¡S… SUÉLTEME!

- ¿Eeeeeehhh?- ¿Qué es esto? Su mirada se ha vuelto gélida… esos ojos tan peculiares mirándome de esa forma… hacen que por mucho que quiera pedir ayuda… no pueda…- ¿Seguro que es eso lo que quieres?- Su mano ha comenzado a deslizarse desde mi cuello hacia abajo, hasta llegar a mi pene.- Solo dímelo convencido y te soltaré encantado.- Me… me estoy excitando… ¿Por qué?- Vamos… dilo…- Su mano … se metió dentro de mi pantalón.- Vaya, si tanto deseas que te suelte… ¿Cómo explicas que esto haya comenzado a crecer?

- ¡AHMNH!- N… no puedo controlar los gemidos… esos gemidos tan ridículos…- p…pare…- Mi cuerpo no para de acalorarse cada vez más…

- Eso…- Se está lamiendo los dedos…- No suena…- Está bajando mi pantalón y metiendo la mano en mis calzoncillos…- Nada…- Está separando mis piernas con su rodilla…- ¡Convincente!

- AAAAHGGG…- Metió sus dedos- N… no… siga… ¡AHMNH!- N… no puedo parar de gemir…

- ¿Se siente bien, verdad?- Noto… cómo mueve sus dedos… ¿Eh?... los ha sacado de pronto…

- ¿Q…qué…?- ¿Soy idiota? ¿Por qué pregunto?

- Ven a mi piso…- ¿Habla en serio?- Quiero hacértelo allí- Sí… habla en serio.

- V… vale- ¿Qué digo? Si no le conozco de nada… yo no soy de esos… pero… es que… me ha dejado demasiado ansioso… tan tranquila y bondadosa, y yo… en su asiento de copiloto totalmente ruborizado sin decir palabra y muy MUY nervioso… Cuando llegamos me invitó a entrar… hubiese estado gracioso que me hubiese dejado en la puerta. Su piso era muy grande, cuando entré me agarró de la muñeca y me tiró a su cama sin contemplaciones. Era una cama inmensa, bastante más grande que una de matrimonio, comenzó a besar mi cuello de una manera muy apasionada, y no podía controlar mis gemidos. Sus manos subían por mis brazos lentamente hasta llegar a mis muñecas, entonces oí dos fuertes crujidos… me acaba de encadenar… en mi vida me había pasado esto… pero, no obstante… siempre me habría gustado que pasase… ha sacado otra cadena de debajo de la cama y me la está colocando alrededor del cuello… no me creo lo que está pasando… ¿lo tenía todo preparado?... No… esto lo hará con todos…

- He estado esperando tanto tiempo este día…- ¿Qué?- Cuando te vi al comenzar el curso… ya sabía que te acabaría haciendo el amor- ¿Qué quiere decir?- Cuando me enteré de que iba a sustituir a tu profesor… fui tan feliz…- No…- Y ahora por fin… puedo tocarte…- ¡PARA!...- Hikaru…- No digas mi nombre con esa voz…- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué estás llorando…?- idiota…

- ¿A qué viene todo esto?... ¿Por qué a mi… no… no lo comprendo… no me conoces… no te conozco y…

- Esa cara tan linda… y esa mirada tan llena de tristeza…- ¿Qué dice…? En absoluto soy lindo…y mi mirada…- Quería ser yo el que le pusiera a esa cara unos ojos más acordes…- Me irrita… ¿Lo hace realmente?...

No puedo dejar de llorar… ¿Por qué? ¿Los dioses me mandaron a este idiota? ¿O será otro espejismo más… que me hará ilusionarme y, a medida que me acerque, que me abra a él… desaparecerá…? Continua acariciando mi rostro mientras mis lágrimas salen… ¿por qué acepté venir? No lo sé… algo extraño me impulsó… Sus dedos comienzan a deslizarse por debajo de mi cabeza… siempre supe que mis pezones eran más sensibles de lo normal… pero nunca sentí tanto placer con ellos como cuando me los acarició con la punta de sus dedos… y cuando los pellizcó… mis gemidos salían sin que pudiese controlarlo… pero cuando comenzó a lamerlos… ahí sí que noté el placer… mi camisa levantada por encima del pecho, dejaba al descubierto la que podría ser mi parte más sensible… me excita demasiado…

- Tu camiseta… me molesta.- ¿Qué hace con esas tijeras?- Fuera con ella- ¿Q… QUÉ NARICES?

- E-E-ESPERA- Rajó mi camiseta sin ninguna piedad…- Mi… mi camiseta favorita…

- Tranquilo… tengo otra idéntica en el armario- ¿Y eso debería tranquilizarme?- Además, estamos a viernes, si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí todo el fin de semana- La verdad es que cualquier cosa es mejor que volver a mi piso- Asique, si aceptas, no la necesitarás mucho…- Noto cómo mis mejillas comienzan a encenderse…

- No me gusta estar todo el día en la cama… y hace frío- Aunque lo peor es que aceptaría a estar con un desconocido en su casa…

- Pondré la calefacción, no quiero que te vistas, quiero apreciar tu cuerpo en todo momento- Su mano comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta mi pene, ya erecto por la estimulación de mis pezones.

- E… eso… no…- la voz me sale muy débil, es a penas inaudible… pero no puedo hablar más alto, cuando me hacen esas cosas pierdo demasiada fuerza… me ha quitado los pantalones… y ha comenzado a masturbarme salvajemente- ¡A…AMNH!...- solo puedo gemir… sin darme cuenta comenzó otra vez con mis pezones, a lamerlos, a pellizcarlos…- ¡AGH… las… dos…no…- una línea de saliva comienza a deslizarse desde la comisura de mis labios hasta la barbilla…- No puedo… me voy a... AAAHH- Lo… lo está lamiendo…- P… para… estoy a punto… de correrme…

- No quiero que se desperdicie nada de ti.- Me estoy excitando demasiado…no puedo mas…

- N… no aguan…to- Me ha pellizcado un pezón mientras sigue lamiendo mi pene…- AAAAAAHHHGGGGG- Me… me acabo de venir en su boca mientras mi cuerpo se retorcía por el placer… ¿Qué hice?...

- Tan lindo como pensaba- Se lo ha tragado… me quiero morir por la vergüenza…-¿ Sabes que aún no ha terminado verdad?

- ¿Eh?...- Con una palanca ha hecho que el cabecero de su cama girase… ya decía yo que esa forma circular era muy sospechosa… Cuando terminó de girarlo yo me encontraba bocabajo, debido a que las cadenas me dieron la vuelta.

- Creo que usaré el de fresa…- ¿El qué de fresa?- Debes colocarte en una posición más óptima…- Está levantando mi cintura, haciendo que me coloque en pompa… creo que sé lo que viene ahora… Noto algo frío… húmedo…- Hay que prepararte como es debido- Es… un lubricante… huele a fresa… ¿Por qué tiene ese olor?- Te gustaría que lo lamiera?

- ¿¡Qué!? N… Ni se te ocurra… eso no me agrada en absoluto…- Noto cómo el lubricante se desliza y acaba en mi escroto.

- Vale… pero déjame que te limpie este de aquí- Su lengua se nota caliente… un gemido se me vuelve a escapar…- Si te duele…- Sus dedos… están fríos por el lubricante…- …dímelo.

- Ahmn…- noto cómo entran… cómo se mueven… vuelvo… vuelvo a estar erecto...

- ¿Sabes lo que viene ahora no?- Mi cuerpo se estremece al pensarlo… claro que lo sé…- Allá voy… dime si te duele…

La ha metido lentamente… gracias al lubricante no costó que entrara… aun así… dolió un poco… pero si se lo hacía saber la sacaría… y se sentía demasiado bien. Su pene está muy duro, tiene un tamaño perfecto, no es para nada pequeño, pero tampoco es grande, y su grosor… ha comenzado a moverse… a medida que va dándome el dolor va desapareciendo dejando a su paso nada más que placer… y cada vez me va dando más fuerte… vuelvo a notar cómo mi saliva vuelve a caer… mi boca se abre y no puedo parar de gemir…

- Eres tan lindo…- ¡C… calla!... me da demasiada vergüenza…

- AAAHHMMMnnn- ¿Q…qué fue eso? Se sintió demasiado… demasiado bien…

- Je… lo encontré…- ¿El… el qué?- Ahora comenzarás a sentirlo mejor…- me… me irrita…

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHMMMNNNHH- ¿E… este es el llamado "punto dulce"? Nunca lo había sentido antes… la estimulación es demasiado fuerte… no voy a poder aguantar mucho si sigue así…

- Ya falta poco… aguanta por favor…- N… no creo que pueda… pero mientras no me masturbe podré durar lo que él precise…- Bien… vamos allá…- Ha… ha comenzado a masturbarme… no… ya no… puedo…- AAAHHHHGGG

- HYAAAAAMMMMNNNHHHHGGGGG- He… notado cómo se venía dentro de mi… aún la noto palpitante dentro de mi… una lágrima… ¿q… qué me pasa?

- ¡OH!- Se dio cuenta… mierda…- ¿Te hice daño?- me está desencadenando, espera… solo con una mano… se está lamiendo la otra- Te dije que no dejaría que se desperdiciase nada de ti…- … Ya comenzó a usar las dos manos para desencadenarme… al incorporarse… vuelvo a sentir su pene, aún dentro de mi.

- Ahmnh…- Porras… no puedo controlar estos gemidos tan ridículos…

- Vaya… vuelves a estar erecto…- Se dio cuenta… No te preocupes, ahora me ocupo de ti otra vez.- Ha agarrado la cadena del cuello y ha comenzado a tirar de ella… eso me excita aún más…

- N… no… para…- Aunque… realmente no quiero que pare…

- Dímelo convencido.

- Eso… es imposible….

Sigue agarrando la cadena de mi cuelo y tirando de ella, mientras… su mano se desliza por mi pierna… ha… comenzado a masturbarme otra vez… ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿No se cansa? Aunque yo tampoco puedo hablar… pero estoy acostumbrado a mi ritmo… nunca pensé que habría alguien que me hiciese venirme más de dos veces seguidas… o que quisiese intentarlo…

- Eres tan lindo…

- C… calla… no me gustan las mentiras…

- Vaya, qué valiente por tu parte,- Está tirando de la cadena…- hacerme enfadar cuando tengo tu cadena y tu preciosa polla en mis manos.- Me siento tan vulnerable… eso me excita aún más…- No hagas que te aplique un correctivo- Su risa… ha pasado de amable a maliciosa.

- ¿Quiere…?- ¡NO LO DIGAS!- ¿Quiere castigarme?

- …- ¿Por qué me mira con esa expresión de sorpresa?- Je…- Me acaba de encadenar a la cama con la cadena de mi cuello…- Ahora vengo, así sabré que no te escapas- Se ha ido a la habitación de al lado… parece que es el baño.- Ahora sabrás… por qué no se debe provocarme.

Tras decirme eso cerró la puerta. Agarro mi pene aún erecto, al bajar el prepucio volvió a salirme un gemido… Hay una caja de pañuelos, aprovecharé para limpiarme. Aún noto su leche caliente dentro de mí. Oigo un grifo proveniente del baño al que entró… se estará lavando algo… ya salió.

- Jejeje, antes has demostrado tener una boca muy grande diciéndome eso tan descarado, veamos… cómo de grande puedes llegar a tener esa boca.- Con una cadena ha encarcelado mis muñecas y ha liberado de la cama la cadena de mi cuello, volviendo a agarrarla él.- Bien, ahora…- Vuelve a tirar de la cadena, situando mi cara muy cerca de la suya… me excita mucho.- Veamos lo grande que tienes la boca para esto.- Con un fuerte tirón de mi cadena situó mi cara en su polla… huele a jabón… eso es lo que se habrá lavado…- Venga, comienza a lamer.

- C…- ¡NO!- Como desee…- ¡NO LO DIGAS!- … mi señor…- idiota…

- Je- parece… que le excitó más…- Así me gusta.

Mi lengua juega, unos lametones suaves que hacen degustar el sabor suave de su pene, lamo los lados y la punta, oigo cómo gime, lo que me excita aún más, con eso… me lo metí de lleno en la boca, noto cómo va creciendo dentro de ella… tiene un sabor extraño… pero me gusta, el líquido pre-seminal le da un gusto más extraño… pero hace que me guste aún más, es una mezcla entre dulce y amargo… pero… en cierto modo, delicioso…

- Hi… Hikaru…- Nunca he hecho esto antes… seguramente le esté haciendo daño…- Lo haces genial… ¡Dios! Nadie me lo había hecho así antes…- Mi cara parecerá un cuadro…- ¿Tienes…- su cara… se ve un poco triste…- ¿Tienes experiencia en esto?

- No, es mi primera vez con un hombre…- Su mirada refleja alivio… ¿Por qué?- Simplemente hago… lo que sé que a mí me gusta que me hagan…

- Aunque me guste saber que soy el primer hombre que entra en tu cuerpo, no me gusta saber que otras personas te han probado.- Me la ha metido de golpe en la boca…- No me gusta… me irrita…- Está bombeando en mi boca mientras tira de mi cadena, impidiendo que pueda moverme… que me esté follando la boca de esta manera… me excita mucho… este hombre me está haciendo tantas cosas nuevas en tan poco tiempo que la cabeza me va a estallar.- Hikaru… no aguantaré mucho más… quítate…- Ha soltado la cadena…

- Yo… yo tampoco dejaré que se desperdicie nada de ti- Ahora no pienso soltarlo… quiero que se venga en mi boca.

- ¡Ahg!... Hi… ¡HIKARU!

Noto cómo se corre, el chorro sale, llenando mi boca de leche caliente, su pene palpita dentro de mi boca, bombea en ella, excitándome mucho más. Cuando noto cómo cesa de salir, me aparto y, tras saborearlo un poco, me lo trago de golpe.

- Ven…- sus manos agarran mi cara… son muy cálidas.- Quiero probarme en tu boca, quiero notar cómo mi sabor está en ti, para saber que esto no es un sueño.- Sus labios son calientes, y su lengua lo es más.- Aún sigues erecto.- Y su mente "muy rápida"…- Tranquilo, que no pienso dejarte así.- ¿Qué hace? Ha unido la cadena de mi cuello con la de las muñecas.- Date la vuelta.

- … ¿Qué pretende?

- Date la vuelta, y no me discutas.

- V… vale…- Noto cómo se acerca… ¡me está vendando los ojos!... ¿Qué es esto? Me está poniendo algo… son unos auriculares… Conozco esta canción… es "Chop Suey" de "System of a Down". ¿A qué viene est…- ¡AMH!- M… me lamió un pezón… no lo vi venir. Esta sensación… es muy excitante… solo siento la oscuridad y la música… es como si estuviese ciego y sordo, no sé por dónde me va a salir.- ¡MNH!- Está… chupando mi pene… Una de sus manos ha subido y ha comenzado a jugar con mis pezones. La excitación es demasiado, cuando me muevo las cadenas aprietan mis muñecas y si las muevo tiran de la de mi cuello… eso me pone todavía más… eso y esta sensación de no poder controlar lo que está ocurriendo a mi alrededor es demasiado… espera… ha dejado de hacerme cosas… ¿ por qué?- ¿Dónde est…?- ¡ME HA AMORDAZADO!... vale… comienzo a estar un poco acojonado… su mano… agarró mi nuca… ¿Qué hace?- Mmmm- Puso mi cara contra el colchón- ¡MNH!- Sus… sus dedos están dentro de mí, noto cómo los mueve…- ¡MMMNH!- di… dio en el "punto dulce"… la canción no para de sonar una y otra vez… es una de mis canciones favoritas… pero no me da tiempo a oír nada entre que termina y vuelve a empezar… Son demasiados estímulos… su mano presionando en mi nuca, las cadenas, sus dedos dándome ahí… La inhibición de mi alrededor… la mordaza… me está volviendo loco…- HMMMGGG- Empezó a masturbarme. No aguantaré mucho más pero… no quiero que acabe… haré un esfuerzo para que dure todo lo posible… Un momento… me ha puesto boca arriba- ¡MNH!- ha empezado a lamerlo.- GGH…- Una de sus manos ha subido por mi tripa y sus dedos ahora están jugando con mis pezones… ¿Eh? Uno de mis cascos se calló…

- Te amo… Hikaru Niwa…- ¡C… calla! No me digas algo así tan pronto… ¿Lo dije? ¿O solo lo he pensado?...- Quiero volver a hacerte mío, una vez más- Lo ha dicho tan cerca de mi oído que mi respiración se alteró… me ha vuelto a poner el casco.

- HHmm…- S… sus dedos han vuelto a entrar en mi… y a la vez a comenzado a lamer mi pene mientras que con su otra mano juega con mis pezones… si sigue así no voy a aguantar… maldito… profesor… idiota…- ¡HHHHHMMMMMMGGGG!- No puedo controlar mi cuerpo… siempre que me vengo me retuerzo demasiado… es que me corro con demasiada intensidad… me da vergüenza… soy penoso… ha comenzado a desencadenarme, y me está quitando el resto de cosas…- Me… me han dejado marca…

- Lo siento…- Me acaba de besar las muñecas.- Seguro que estás agotado, ¿quieres ducharte? ¿o prefieres comer algo antes?- ¿Por qué me habla así…? Como si me conociese de toda la vida…

- Una ducha… estaría bastante bien…- No puedo mirarle a la cara… no sé por qué…

- Me parece una buena idea, ven conmigo- Aunque me tiendas la mano… no puedo cogerla… no quiero hacerlo…- … De… de acuerdo.- Esa mirada triste otra vez…

Tras eso me dejó en su baño, en la ducha… Es muy grande. ¿Eh? Acabo de oír la puerta.

- Con permiso.- Es tu baño…

- ¡I… Idiota, estoy yo!- Lárgate…

- Por eso mismo entro.- Tendrá cara… aunque sigue siendo su baño…- Verás, hace poco remodelé mi cuarto de baño, mi piso tenía dos baños, asique a uno le quité los inodoros y lo transformé en lo que ves, al otro lado de la otra mampara hay una bañera, la ducha quise ponerla como las de un gimnasio… pero sin paredes centrales, todo pensando en este momento.

- ¡N… NO!- Esto es demasiado…- N… necesito mi intimidad…- Necesito pensar…

- ¿EEEEEEHHHH? Pero yo quiero ducharme contigo…- No seas infantil…

- P…- Tendré que pedírselo de otra manera… agarro su cintura y lo miro seriamente…- Por favor… necesito estar solo un momento… quiero pensar sobre todo lo que ha pasado…

- ¡QUE TE VIOLO OTRA VEZ!- ¿What the fuck?- No puedes ponerte tan adorable y esperar que no reaccione así.- Otra vez con lo de adorable…

- D… deja de decir que soy ado…- No pude terminar la frase, su lengua llenó mi boca y no pude gesticular ninguna palabra más…

- Te dejaré solo, si es lo que necesitas.- Otra vez esa mirada seria y profunda… me irrita demasiado… quisiera golpearlo… ¿o besarlo? Antes lo tenía muy claro… pero ahora ya no… ¿Por qué?

- G… gracias.- Me besa la frente… sus labios son tan cálidos…

- Mientras tanto iré a hacer algo de comer.

El chorro de agua cae por la alcachofa sobre mi cabeza, haciendo que el agua corra por todo mi cuerpo. Esas palabras no paran de rondar mi cabeza… "Te amo"… son palabras demasiado fuertes para decirlas así como así… Mi pelo rojo cobre comienza a perder el alisado… odio mis rizos… da igual, luego me los alisaré en mi piso… mi piso… si pudiese no volvería… mis compañeras son inaguantables… pero ya tengo un año pagado y no me puedo permitir perder e dinero de la fianza. Mientras me enjabono esas palabras siguen acosando mi mente haciendo que mi vello se erice, "te amo"… ¿Cómo ha podido decirme algo así tan fácilmente? Eso no es como decir "hola ¿qué tal?" Yo no podría decirlo… hasta pasado un tiempo considerable… y solo si lo siento de verdad. El agua cae limpiando mi cuerpo de jabón… me relaja tanto… pero tampoco quiero abusar, mejor salgo ya… espera… no hay toalla…

- ¡SA…!- Espera… ¿cómo me dirijo a él?, pese a todo esto que ha pasado no somos novios, pero sigue siendo mi profesor…- ¡SEÑOR HIRAKAWA!- … No me responde…- ¡SEÑOR HIRAKAWA!- … Creo que me habrá oído hasta el vecino… a ver si…- S… Sasori…

- ¡DIME!- Abrió la puerta de golpe, sigo desnudo, así que mi reacción fue taparme.

- ¿P… Podría darme una toalla?- Su mirada me indica que no le gusta que lo trate de usted…- P… perdón… ¿Puedes darme una toalla?

- Claro que sí.- Me ha envuelto con una enorme toalla negra con rayas moradas… ¿Casualidad? ¿o sabrá que me chifla todo lo negro de rayas moradas?- Disfruta de la toalla especial que he comprado para ti.- ¿Qué?

- ¿P… POR QUÉ ME HAS COMPRADO NADA?- Sabrá mis colores pero no sabe que…- ¡YO ODI…!

- Odias que te hagan regalos, lo sé- ¿Qué narices?- Pero… regalarte esta toalla me hacía mucha ilusión, además, no es un regalo del todo, porque esta toalla no saldrá de aquí, es tuya, por supuestto, pero solo tienes permiso para usarla en esta vivienda- N… no lo entiendo…

- ¿Cuánto…?- Acabo de caer en una cosa…- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que me acosas? Las cadenas de la cama, las reformas de los baños, la toalla… todo lo que sabes de mi… y a saber qué más…

- ¡WOW! Acosar es un poco fuerte ¿No?- En absoluto…- Prefiero definirlo como…- Acaba de ponerme con la espalda en la pared, con mi muñeca derecha sobre mi cabeza, siendo presionada contra la pared, me ha cogido la barbilla y ha puesto su cara muy cerca de la mía…- Amarte…

- I…IDIOTA… no digas eso tan a la ligera…

- ¡EN ABSOLUTO ES A LA LIGERA!- Se… se ha enfadado demasiado… ¿Qué le pasa?- Lo que siento por ti… no es mentira ni ninguna tontería, no es más que la verdad.- ¿Por qué?... No lo entiendo… ¿Me puede llegar a pasar esto a mi?

- No… no lo entiendo…- no puedo mirarle a la cara… estoy a punto de llorar…- ¿Por qué? No me conoces… no sabes nada de mi… bueno… vale… supiste algunas cosas íntimas pero… realmente no me conoces… ni yo a ti.

- ¿Eso crees?- No lo creo… lo sé- Es posible que haya cosas que no sepa de ti,- ¿POSIBLE? Será seguro…- Pero sé cosas, y las cosas que sé son suficientes para que me enamore de ti. Sé que en el pasado, personas que has querido muchísimo te han herido de mala manera y que, por ello, tienes solo 3 amigas, sé que, por muy triste que estés, si una de tus 3 amigas se hunden un poco aunque sea, tú te desvives para animarlas y olvidas tus problemas, por muy serios que sean, te desvives por la gente que quieres aunque eso te traiga más problemas, sé que para que ellas no tengan que "cargar" contigo, nunca les cuentas tus problemas ni las cosas que te afligen, sé eso y mucho más.- ¿C… cómo…?- Sé que todo esto es extraño, pero lo que sé de ti lo he averiguado limpiamente, no he contratado a ningún espía ni nada raro- ¿Cómo es posible?- Simplemente… tenemos una amiga en común, que sabe todo esto de ti, ella me conoce, y si me lo ha contado es porque sabe que yo puedo hacerte feliz…- Eso es imposible…- Ella te quiere muchísimo y no haría nada que te perjudicase… por eso te pido…- ¿Me va a…- Que me des una oportunidad…- …pedir lo que yo creo?- - ¿Quieres salir conmigo, Hikaru Niwa?

- Y… yo…- No… mis lágrimas… vuelven a salir… mi cuerpo… cae al suelo… no puedo parar de llorar, mis rodillas se sienten frías por el suelo, pero el resto de mi cuerpo lo tapa la toalla… Estoy llorando mucho… No recuerdo la última vez que lloré así… Se ha agachado para abrazarme. Mis lágrimas comienzan a cesar.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me respondes? ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- No quiero arrepentirme de hacerlo… pero mucho menos de no hacerlo… Pero si es cierto lo que dice de mi amiga… nada malo puede salir de esto… ¿No?

- S… sí… saldré contigo… Sasori…- Un beso perfecto sucedió en ese momento, haciendo brotar las últimas lágrimas de aquel día…

- Te amo.- Calla…

- Un momento,- Acabo de caer…- me dijiste que cuando me viste al principio de curso sabías que…

- Sí, ¿y qué? Te vi a principio de curso por primera vez y sabía que este momento iba a llegar porque ya estaba enamorado de ti, y ver cómo eras hizo el sentimiento aún más fuerte. No te he dicho nada que fuese mentira.

- Y si sabías tantas cosas de mi… ¿por qué intentaste que las contase en clase?

- ¡Ah! Protocolos míos, de todas formas, te dejé para el final porque ya te conocía… y algo me decía que ibas a actuar como lo hiciste y no me equivoqué.- Oum…

- Una última cosa…

- Dime.- Se está acercando para besarme… No me va a hacer nada de gracia cortarle el rollo, pero…

- Huele a quemado… y sale humo negro… de la cocina…

- ¡MALDICIÓN!


End file.
